


Jaws

by quicksparrows



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8430211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksparrows/pseuds/quicksparrows
Summary: A little moment in a convenience store.





	

.

 

 

"Can I get a popsicle?" Hana asks.

Jack is so busy waiting for trouble to rear its head that he needs a moment to process what she's saying. A _popsicle_? He wants to growl at her that they're doing recon right now, and they're _supposed_ to be looking to intercept a Talon communication, but there's a married couple lingering near the cast that will overhear, and the clerk already has eyes on them.

Jack grits his teeth a little. He says: "Sure."

Hana beams. She leans over the freezer chest, and Jack gives the brightly coloured packaging such a cursory glance that he barely registers the names. His attention is back on the general goings-on in the convenience store. There's a security camera in the top left corner, right over cash. No one would be stupid enough to do a drop in such an obvious place. 

"Have you ever had Jaws?"

Jaws. Jack had been on the ride at Universal Studios, just before it had been condemned. The shark had looked tired after forty years of being shot at. It looked bleached white by the sun, and the water exposure. Never heard of any popsicle, though.

"You know what, _harabeoji_? I'll get you that one," she says. 

_Again_ with the _nicknames._

"I don't need a—" 

He gives up. It's too late. She is already fishing them out of the freezer chest, and she scoots back down the cramped aisle to him with it held out to him at arm's length. He takes it. "Fine." He peers at it. "It's not cherry, is it?"

"Orange and strawberry," she says.

"Hmm."

She's looking at him expectantly. Her eyes are so big that she looks like a hamster, or some other big-eyed cuddly... thing. Maybe a puppy dog, the yappy little kind with a round head. She's waiting for something, but Jack has his attention turned to the voices floating over from the next aisle –– two men talking about something. Hana glances at the cashier, and then back at him, _pointedly_.

Jesus.

Popsicle still in his right hand, Jack fishes his wallet out of his pocket with his left –– an awkward moment, given he keeps it in the opposite pocket. Recognizing the immediate futility of trying to count out coins, he just ends up handing it to her.

"Thank you," she chirps, and then she speaks to the clerk in sudden, rapid-fire Korean. 

Jack stands there, looking at the transaction but listening to the shoppers in the next aisle. 

It's going to take a long time before he's used to this young Overwatch.


End file.
